Kráľ lichov
Kráľ Lichov bola bytosť stvorená Kil'jaedenom Podvodníkom z duše orkského šamana Ner'zhula.Pôvodne bol uväznený v Ľadovom tróne a napokon sa spojil s človekom Arthasom Menethilom.Je zodpovedný za vznik Pohromy a vládne jej telepaticky zo svojho trónu na vrchole Ľadovca Ľadovej koruny. Kráľ lichov bude hlavným protivníkom v pripravovanom datadisku World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Biografia Zrod Kráľa lichov Keď Ner'zhul opustil umierajúci svet Draenor, okamžite ho chytil Kil'jaeden.Démon dychtil pomstiť sa orkovi, ktorý sa obrátil chrbtom ku Krvavej zmluve,na ktorú roky predtým prisahal.Ner'zhulova duša bola udržiavaná pri živote zatiaľčo jeho telo bolo pomaly trhané na kusy.Vydaný Kil'jaedenovi na milosť, Ner'zhul súhlasil, že bude opäť démonovi slúžiť; presne ako Podvodník plánoval.Ner'zhulova duša bola uzavretá v Ľadovom tróne, tajomnom kuse ľadu.Uzavretý v ľade, cítil ako sa jeho vedomie mnohonásobne rozrastá, zatiaľčo ho mučila Kil'jaedenova moc.Ork, ktorý býval Ner'zhulom prestal existovať a Kráľ lichov, tvor s bezmedznou mocou, bol stvorený. Vznik Pohromy Kráľ lichov bol poslaný na Azeroth.Pristál v Northrende, kde sa ľad, ktorý ho obklopoval vytvaroval do podoby trónu.Odtiaľ začal utvárať nemŕtvu Pohromu a vďaka tomu oslabil svet, na ktorý sa chystala vstúpiť Plamenná légia.Táto nová armáda nepadne za obeť malicherným vnútorným rozbrojom, ktoré spôsobili, že orkovia zlyhali pri dobýjaní Azerothu. Na všetko dohliadali Páni strachu, vedení Tichondriom.Kráľ lichov experimentoval v Ľadovom tróne zo svojimi psychickými silami a zotročil si pôvodné miestne formy života.Nemŕtva nákaza, ktorá prichádzala z Ľadového trónu ich všetkých zmenila na jeho nemŕtvych služobníkov.A tak pomocou svojich psychických a nekromantských síl bol schopný podrobiť si väčšinu Northrendu.Ako požieral stále viac a viac duší narastal na sile, pretože každý jeden nemŕtvy pod jeho kontrolou mu dával "toľko potrebnú výživu".A tak sa jeho moc začala zväčšovať závratnou rýchlosťou, čoho si Páni strachu boli veľmi dobre vedomí. Kráľ lichov vstúpil do vojny z kráľovstvom Azjoul-Nerub, ktorého prastarí obyvatelia boli imunní voči jeho nemŕtvej nákaze.Desaťročný konflikt známy ako Pavúčia vojna bol úplne ukončený s prvým veľkým triumfom Kráľa lichov(aj keď boli Nerubiánci imunní voči nákaze, ich mŕtvoly mohli byť znovu vzkriesené).Kráľ lichov bol ohromený svojím nepriateľom a vzal nerubiánsku architektúru za svoju vlastnú ako testament vytrvalosti a éry Pavúčich vládcov. Keď mal upevnenú moc nad väčšinou Northrendu, Páni strachu na Ner'zhula naliehali, aby pokračoval v dohodnutom pláne - pripraviť svet na inváziu Plamennej légie. Kráľ lichov teda použil telepatiu, aby dosiahol do všetkých kútov Azerothu a povolal každú temnú dušu, ktorá počula jeho volanie.Kel'thuzaud, mág a významný člen Dalaranského Kirin Tor vypočul jeho volanie.Kel'thuzaud bol čoskoro Kráľom lichov posadnutý, verne mu slúžiac ako prvý z Kultu prekliatych; kultu, ktorý uctieva Kráľa lichov ako boha a je vyučovaný v nekromancii, aby vedel lepšie napomáhať nemŕtvym armádam. Kel'thuzaud a Pán strachu Mal'ganis dostali rozkaz zahájiť útok, ale Ner'zhul, vždy dbajúc na Kil'jaedenove úklady, tajne hľadal cestu von zo svojho väzenia. Pohroma Lordaeronu Pripravujúc sa mnoho mesiacov,Kel'thuzaud a jeho Kult pekliatych konečne zasadil prvý úder vypustením nákazy na Lordaeron.Uther Lightbringer a jeho druhovia paladinovia šli preskúmať zamorené územia, v nádeji,že nájdu spôsob,ako nákazu zastaviť.Navzdory ich snaženiu sa nákaza šírila ďalej a väčšina Lordaeronských najsevernejších osád bola načisto pohltená morom. Ako sa vojská nemŕtvych hnali naprieč Lordaeronom,jediný syn kráľa Terenasa,Princ Arthas Menethil začal proti Pohrome bojovať.Arthas uspel v zabití Kel'thuzauda,čo bolo od začiatku zámerom Kráľa lichov,ale i tak rady nemŕtvych narastali s každým zabitým vojakom brániacim vlasť.Sklamaný a frustrovaný zdanlivo nezastaviteľným nepriateľom,Arthas pristúpil k extrémnym krokom,aby ich vyhnal z krajiny - dokonca nariadil vyvraždenie všetkých v Stratholme,ktorých postihla nákaza,aby zabránil Mal'ganisovi získať ich pre armádu mŕtvych.Arthasovi spolubojovníci ho upozorňovali, že začína strácať svoju ľudskosť. Arthasov strach a rozhodnutia sa ukázali byť jeho vlastnou skazou.Vystopoval zdroj nákazy do Northrendu mieniac ukončiť naveky túto hrozbu.Tam narazil na svojho dlhoročného priateľa Muradina Bronzebearda,brata trpasličieho kráľa Magniho,ktorý ho zaviedol k legendárnej zbrani,ktorá,ako dúfali im pomôže v boji s Pohromou.Namiesto toho, sám princ Arthas padol za obeť strašnej moci Kráľa lichov.Veriac,že mu to pomôže zachrániť jeho ľud, Arthas vzal prekliatu runovú čepeľ, Ľadový smútok.Hoci mu meč dal veľkú moc, cena bola vysoká: Muradin padol mŕtvy a Arthas začal strácať svoju dušu,čo ho zmenilo na prvého a najväčšieho z rytierov smrti Kráľa lichov.Arthas sa konečne Mal'ganisovi pomstil,čím odstránil jedného z najnebezpečnejších väzniteľov Kráľa lichov a dokončil tak svoju nečistú premenu.Bez svojej duše a šialený, viedol Arthas Pohromu proti svojmu vlastnému kráľovstvu - Lordaeronu.Arthas zavraždil svojho otca,kráľa Terenasa a rozdrvil Lordaeron v mene Kráľa lichov. Cesta prekliatych Ner'zhul, s Arthasom ako jeho zástancom, rozširoval nákazu po Lordaerone.